return to berk
by DarknessWolfSpirit346
Summary: lets assume I got bored and wanted to take a not so fast time Berk ... destroying some things, causing chaos , messing with the night time space ... and more. READ MORE TO DISCOVER


**YAY I COME BACK! WITH A LITTLE LITERALLY LITTLE STORY!**

 **Hiccup: serious, you need a doctor**

 **NO I DONT WANT! (children mode on)**

 **Hiccup: you will go for a doctor girl!**

 **NU I WILL NUT GO!**

 **Hiccup: facepalm***

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

* * *

The teens were in the academy doing hand-to hand combat training with Gobber.

"Uhh, Astrid go with Ruffnut, Tuffnut go with Fishlegs, and Hiccup go with Snotlout" said Gobber.

"Seriously?!" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah seriously," said Gobber.

Ruffnut and Astrid were about to start their fight when they heard a "BOOM" in the village. Everyone looked at the twins.

"Hey, this time it wasn't us," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, but I want it to be us! Look at that explosion!" said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, it's beautiful..." said Tuffnut.

"GUYS! Admire the explosion later, we have to see what happened!" said Hiccup.

They all got on their dragons and flew to the village. What they saw, they couldn't believe.

The village was on fire, houses, farms, and all. They landed their dragons and looked for all the Vikings trying to stop the fire.

"Who did this?" asked Astrid.

"aham!"

All turned and they gasped at the vision.

"WOLFY!" all the teens said.

"HEYY!"

Wolfy was with a coseplay of Black Rock Shooter (it's a anime, its pretty good, I recommend. If you don't know who's I'm "coseplaying" search in google or look for the cover image) with a REALLY BIG GUN.

"Wow Wolfy, you weren't kidding when you said 'I will destruct your village,'" said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, I like using that gun, and I wanted visit you guys with destruction so..." said Wolfy.

Wolfy raised her gun and targeted a house that exploded in A GLOWING BLUE FIREBALL.

"HEH HEH HEH HEH!" she said.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!"

"Ohh no, my dad will be furious and will scream with you," said Hiccup.

"Eh, I can live with that," said Wolfy.

Stoick came up to Wolfy's face and askeded, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU EXPLODING MY VILLAGE WITH THIS!" He pointed at Wolfy's gun.

"First, hello I'm DarknessWolfSpirit346, but call me Wolfy, second, DON'T SCREAM AT ME SIR!" she said

Stoick gave her "that look".

"You will clean up and rebuild all of my village," Stoick said trying to be threatening to Wolfy BUT.. she exploded Stoick's house with her gun.

Did not work.

"Wolfy, please reconstruct my village?" asked Hiccup.

"SURE!" Wolfy said before clicking her fingers and the village was returned to normal.

"Wha..." Stoick said.

Wolfy returned for her normal wear.

"Baby, you returned for me?" Snotlout said putting his arm around Wolfy BUT... his arm turned dark.

"WHA! MY ARM!" said Snotlout.

"Remove your arm off me and you won't lose it" said Wolfy as one of her eyes started to shine and a blue abnormal flame appears in it (like Black Rock Shooter (serious, I'll mention her a LOT)).

Snotlout quickly removed his arm and he turned to normal, like Wolfy's eye.

"The only person who can touch me is the one I want to touch me," said Wolfy.

"Ooookkk... what are you doing here?" said Astrid.

"Well, I want visit you guys" said a happy Wolfy.

"So, what we do?" askeded Fishlegs.

"I don't know, but I'm thirsty, let's have an Hidromel" said Wolfy.

"You drink Hidromel?" asked Gobber.

"Yes, which I think you drink too," said Wolfy.

"Yeah, I drink so much of it," said Gobber.

"Why we don't have a dare? Let's see who can drink more without vomiting or fainting," said Wolfy.

"Ok,ut what will the prizes be?" askeded Astrid.

"Hmm, how about, whoever wins can do ANYTHING to whoever loses?" proposed Tuffnut.

Everyone looked at him.

"That isn't is bad. Let's do this," said Stoick.

They all entered the great hall and everyone prepared a lot of hidromel mugs, all the Vikings around them screaming.

"Ready?" asked Stoick "GO!"

And the two started to drink,

one mug...

two mugs...

three mugs...

twenty mugs...

all the Vikings couldn't believe it, a teen was winning the hidromel contest, A TEEN!

Gobber started looking bad, and Wolfy started to look dizzy.

twenty two mugs..

THUMP!

and Gobber was on the floor.

"WOLFY WINS!" said Stoick.

"YAAAAY!" they all screamed, especially the teens.

"Yay.." said a Wolfy groggily. " Hiccup, Astrid..."

"Hmm?" said the two tens.

"Help me..." said Wolfy, starting to fall.

"OH, SURE." the two teens picked up Wolfy before she hit the floor and the teens brought Wolfy to the guest house. They left her in bed and went to the training arena to continue the training.

Later, the teens went to the guest house to bring Wolfy something to eat.

"uhhhhh" they heard a groan.

they walked into the house and found Wolfy on the floor.

"Wolfy? Are you Ok?" askeded Fishlegs.

"No, my head hurts," she said.

"It's the hangover," said Hiccup.

"Uhum.. ugh my head," sad, she stood up.

"Let's have something to eat, your headache will decrease," said Astrid.

"Ok let's go."

They were going to the great hall when Wolfy turned and started to go to the forge.

"Uh Wolfy, the hall is over there," said Hiccup.

"I know. Come with me," she said.

The gang followed Wolfy and entered the forge.

"So, what' up?" askeded Snotlout.

"So tomorrow is Mother's Day, isn't it?" said Wolfy.

"Yeah, it is," said Astrid, putting her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Why?" asked Fishlegs.

"Because I am planning to do all I can to have a beautiful mother's day," said Wolfy.

"But, my mother died..." said Hiccup.

"Well, not exactly," said Wolfy.

"What?" they all said.

Wolfy's hand glowed blue and a portal opened, and out of it came a person. That person was…

" VALKA!" said Wolfy.

"Wolfy! How are you?" Valka asked.

"I'm fine! You are in Berk now! Don't have and explosion again, because my head hurts from a hangover! Yay!" said Wolfy.

"Mom?"

Valka looked in the direction of the voice and a smile formed on her face.

"Hiccup, my dear Hiccup!" Valka said walking in direction of the teens.

"Mom? Is it really you?" said Hiccup, on the verge of tears.

"Yes it's me!" Valka said giving Hiccup a big hug.

But the moment finished when a voice sounded. "Valka?" Everyone turned in the voice's direction and they saw a confused Stoick.

"Da da da, we're dead"

* * *

 **YAAAAYY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY REALLY SHORT HISTORY IS DONE!**

 **WELL, hiccup?**

 **Hiccup: hmm?**

 **you will said nothing?**

 **Hiccup: nah**

 **oh, ok**

 **well**

 **BYE!**

 **~Wolfy**


End file.
